girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-03-09 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Hmm. I think this is a step back from the recent density of plot advancement. No further information, for example, about who's seeking asylum, or about Madwa and the Lantern, or even really about Klaus-dybbuk and Lucrezia-dybbuk, apart from learning that Her Majesty's spies have been keeping her up to date. I guess panel 7 is a sort of confirmation that Albia's godhood is related to Agatha's Dyne trip.➤ Albia's last speech balloon in panel 8 counters my expectations of what to expect from those jagged Sparky speech balloons. Having said what fun it would be to mess with Agatha's brain, she gives sensible advice going against her instinct to run with it. One wonders whether Agatha could just ask Albia for lessons. ➤ And of course that "like" in Albia's first speech balloon is really grating. "Much like what" would fix it. I'm not sure whether "Much as" would work in this context. Bkharvey (talk) 06:51, March 9, 2018 (UTC) P.S. I'm a little befuddled by the neuroscience in panel 7. We don't really know what makes a Spark sparky, but it's unlikely to be structured at the level of atoms. (E.g., "Sparks have a rare isotope of carbon in their brain cells.") Much more likely to be something in the DNA, expressed at the level of cells. So rebuilding the brain "from its primal atoms" isn't likely to be an improvement, not unless Albia knows how to turn anyone into a spark, and even then, we'd want to keep Agatha's memories and motives, and they'd have to be recreated from scratch rather than really kept. Oh, and Albia says "mind," not "brain." Is it proper to say that the mind is constituted out of atoms? Or is Albia just speaking loosely and not really making a claim about the relationship of mind and brain? Bkharvey (talk) 07:04, March 9, 2018 (UTC) :Huh. Overlooking the obvious? She's trying to scare Agatha. Into solving her own problems, learning & growing. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:38, March 9, 2018 (UTC) ::If so, Albia doesn't know much about Agatha, who's been solving her own problems since before she found out who she is. Bkharvey (talk) 19:26, March 9, 2018 (UTC) : She is a god. I suspect the Dyne may give humans part of what she has "naturally" as a god. (Although it is possible the "eternal god queens were Dyne created".) And I suspect the rapid mood changes are a god thing—her mind moves fast. Argadi (talk) 12:22, March 9, 2018 (UTC) : Is it possible that Albia maybe is an original spark? One of the progentors, as it were? If so, that might explain why she's able to remain perfectly in control even while in the madness place. Or perhaps for her it's just a state of hightened awareness, creativity and excitement. Dmbreakey (talk) 15:06, March 9, 2018 (UTC) : Albia is talking about philosophical atoms here, not physical ones. The basic, irreducible components of mind. Which is an interesting concept in itself. And I am sure that she grieves to see so much human potential going to waste. What must she have done in the wild and reckless days of her young sparkhood? -- SpareParts (talk) 01:40, March 10, 2018 (UTC) : Well, anyway, maybe after Agatha figures out how to get England back to the surface, Albia will stop being all mystical and just fix Agatha and Gil. Or maybe Tarvek will do it -- I can't wait for all the principals to meet again. Bkharvey (talk) 07:30, March 10, 2018 (UTC) What's with the face peeking through the foliage in panel 4? Kinda like that Shrek guy Wed. Are these just throwaway details or is Albia's hidden entourage going to turn out to be important? Bkharvey (talk) 20:38, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Also, not so long ago people were speculating about whether it's "literally unthinkable" to oppose Albia because she uses mind control techniques on her population. This whole conversation suggests to me that that's not the case. (I know it doesn't prove it.) Bkharvey (talk) 20:45, March 9, 2018 (UTC) : No one's actively tried to defy her yet. Maybe when that inevitably happens, we'll see how it works. Assuming the Foglios remember having Gil say that way back when. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:25, March 11, 2018 (UTC) : Seriously, would you consider opposing a god? We have yet to see her full capabilities and she's hinting at them here. She doesn't need mind control. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:55, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :: Eh. Gil did say "literally unthinkable", which is not quite the same thing as "obviously an extremely bad idea".--Geoduck42 (talk) 18:11, March 11, 2018 (UTC)